IZM3: Doom Doom Revolutionary Invader Zim
by Lord Timothy
Summary: (SCENE 4 UP!) Zim and Iggins engage in mortal DDR-style combat, for the power to revolutionize the world! Co-written by Dither. Based on the anime Revolutionary Girl Utena.
1. Scene 1

Invader Zim Movie 3: Doom Doom Revolutionary Invader Zim  
  
Written by Lord Timothy Also by Dither  
Scene 1  
Fade In - Opening Credits Roll - Title: Doom Doom Revolutionary Invader Zim   
  
Scene opens outside window of classroom. Camera slowly pushes through window and we see Ms. Bitters slapping the chalkboard with a pointer. There is a crude human sketch and some hideously drawn organs  
  
Ms. Bitters is lecturing on genetic mutations and cancer. The class is staring forward, totally silent, a few passed out on the floor, except for Dib, who looks skeptical, and Zim, who looks intrigued  
  
Ms. Bitters: And so, the cells are DOOMED to continue creating DOOMED copies of themselves, with the same DOOMED flaws, until the entire organism becomes a hideous mass of malformed tissue, the organs merge, and finally explode. Brief pause Any questions?  
  
Dib: Me! OOO! Me!  
  
Camera cuts to the air just above Dib's head. There are disgustingly contorted roses in each of the four corners of the screen, turning. They are pale flesh-colored. We see his pointy hair, and his hand go up. Slow pan down to focus on his face  
  
Camera cuts to Ms. Bitters' hands tightening her grip on the pointer  
  
Ms. Bitters: Yes... Twitchy eye ...Dib?  
  
Angle changes to sort of upward view of Dib so classmates can be seen behind him  
  
Dib: What do rollerblading penguins with chainsaws and hockey masks have to do with DNA replication?  
  
At the mention of the penguins, we can see a few students fall out of their desks  
  
Ms. Bitters: Raised eyebrow That was an analogy.  
  
Dib: But I don't see how that could work...  
  
Zim raises his hand also. As Zim begins talking, the camera pans up his desk starting at the floor and stopping at his face. Hideous, sickly-green, alien-looking roses spin in each corner  
  
Zim: Speaking out without waiting to be called on So if what you're saying is true, then earthanoids are also completely defenseless to these mutations?  
  
Ms. Bitters: Turning towards Zim with a whip-cracking sound Not entirely. The human body takes precautions to reduce the likelihood.  
  
Zim: Standing up and shaking his squeeze-y fist CURSE YOU~! Another INGENIOUS plan ... ruined!  
  
Class is suddenly staring at Zim  
  
Zim: Clearing his throat Ahem ... yes ... a plan to make the body more - er - LESS susceptible to such mutations.  
  
Zim sits down  
  
Camera changes to different view of Zim, so the first row of seats and Dib are visible  
  
Dib turns towards Zim  
  
Dib: Holding up a pad and pencil How about you, Zim? Doesn't your mighty alien DNA have any flaws or weaknesses?  
  
Zim: Well, there is a single bond in the hel- Stopping himself ... I mean ... FLAWS? I have the same ... er ... flaws as any other NORMAL human ... er ... child.  
  
The bell rings. A shower of rose petals falls over the class from the ceiling  
  
Ms. Bitters looks up and points to the door with her pointer, spearing a number of falling roses  
  
There is a general cheer and a mad dash for the door  
  
Pan up and fade out  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Scene changes to outside Zim's house  
  
Fade in and pan down. Funky geometrically-shaped violet roses spin in each corner  
  
Pan stops at ground, then zooms in, and pushes through window, into living room  
  
There is an ominous-looking box in the middle of the room. GIR is sitting on the couch with a Suck-munky, watching TV  
  
There is a slam at the front door, and Zim walks past the camera. GIR turns to look at Zim  
  
Camera pans down GIR's face, and baby-blue piggies spin in each corner of the screen  
  
GIR: GIR grabs a spinning pig, as if it were real, and waves it in the air - the others disappear I got a PIGGY!  
  
Zim: Ignoring GIR waving the pig GIR, what is that box?  
  
GIR: Wait ... I think it's a ... Nasal grunt ... TURKEY!  
  
Zim: Hmm... Stroking chin in proper villain fashion This could be something useful...  
  
GIR: Eyes bugging out NO~rp! Throwing drink into the wall Wait! It's the new GAM~EEE!  
  
Zim: Sounding out the word G-a-m-e?  
  
GIR leaps on the box and rips it open. He dives in and bits of styrofoam fly everywhere  
  
GIR: From inside the box IT'S THE GAME! WOOHOO!  
  
GIR leaps out holding a gamepad, a jewel case, and a small box  
  
Motion slows down, and with cute pink roses and yellow-and-pink bubbles in the background, we see the entire game console stretched out and looking voluptuous  
  
Motion returns to normal speed  
  
Zim: Raised eyebrow What IS that?  
  
GIR faces Zim, looking spooky. His eyes unfocused and drift off to the sides of his head. Behind him, the commercial for the game console comes on as GIR speaks, and he sounds all spooky and hollow and stereo-sounding  
  
GIR: It's the latest in gaming TECHNOLOGY, the finest of its kind. With TH~IS game, you can CLAIM the power to bring REVOLUTION to the WORLD! Drawing out the suspense Introducing ... DOOM DOOM REVOLUTION!  
  
Zim: Turning his head to the side slightly Revolution? The World?  
  
T.V.: The power can be YOURS! Game comes with beginner DOOMPAD. Advanced STOMP PADS and game UP~GRADES are only available in ENDS OF THE WORLD game outlets.  
  
Zim: Stroking his chin in thoughtful evil, and giving the ole' shifty eyes a go Hmm, I must gain this power. This power to... Striking a pose with an explosion of rose petals behind him 'REVOLUTIONIZE THE WORLD!' Comes out of the pose with a dramatic whip-cracking It may be the key to controlling this Spitting the words PITIFUL PLANET. With a whoosh-y turn to GIR GIR!  
  
GIR: Chewing on his own foot Oh love~ly toesies...  
  
Zim: GIR! Stop chewy! We must OBTAIN the power to REVOLUTIONIZE THE WORLD!  
  
GIR: Tearing his leg off and saluting with it OKAY!  
  
Motion slows down again. GIR throws the CD case in the air, leaning backward. He tosses his severed leg up in the air, hitting the case open. He catches the CD as it falls and in one graceful sweep, throws it into a CD slot on the TV  
  
Motion resumes at normal speed; GIR catches the jewel case in his mouth and chews it violently. His leg falls and hits him on the head, and he hands the DOOMPAD to Zim  
  
Zim: What is THIS hideous thing for?  
  
GIR: You push the BUTTONS! URP!  
  
Zim: Pressing a button suspiciously Hmm...  
  
The TV goes completely black, then music starts to play. A booming voice is produced  
  
Game: WELCOME TO DOOM DOOM REVOLUTION! To begin a NEW game, select the NEW game OPTION.  
  
Zim: Hmm ... seems simple enough... Presses a button  
  
Game: No-no! Press the NEW game OPTION!  
  
Zim: I DID! RR~! Stupid GAME!  
  
The screen displays a picture of the gamepad and points to the "START" button  
  
Zim: But that button says "START".  
  
Game screen changes to display "PUSH IT ANYWAY!"  
  
Zim pushes the button  
  
Game: Welcome to DOOM DOOM REVOLUTION. Where the power to revolutionize the World can be yours! Just put on the Special Doom Rose Seal to receive a unique player ID, and you'll be ready to duel!  
  
Zim: Putting on ring Special Doom Rose Seal? A simple metal band contains the power to control the masses? What is this hideous rose-shaped ... OH! It's a ROSE!  
  
Immediately upon putting the ring on, silly music starts playing  
  
Game: REGISTER GAME NOW! CREATING PERSONAL PROFILE ... NOW!  
  
Zim: NAME? ... I AM ZIM! AGE? ... OLD! FEATURES? ... Birthday ... Hat size ... Hamster ... FINISHED!  
  
Game: DATA UPLINK ... COMPLETE! REGISTERING ACCOUNT ... COMPLETE! Now, prepare for DOOM!!!  
  
Screen changes to display some complex directional symbols  
  
Game: Press the buttons as they correspond with the slot at the top of the screen. The better your timing, and more accurate you are, the higher score you get.  
  
Zim: Eh? Say that again?  
  
Game: HOOWAH! GET READY... GO!  
  
Zim: WAIT! I DON'T GET IT! Pressing buttons frantically HUH? What? Huh? NO~! Huh? Why'd it- NEARGH!  
  
Game: GAME OVER!!! Please try ... AGAIN!  
  
Zim: This is so STUPID! Just GIVE Zim the revolution!  
  
Game: GAME OVER!!! Please try ... AGAIN!  
  
Zim: RR~! Revolution, give me REVOLUTION! In a self-mocking tone Rebo- wushun, gib me WEBBO-WUSHUNN!  
  
Zim mashes buttons and get more Game Over's  
  
Fade out  
End of Scene 1  
  
A/N:  
  
Lord Timothy: We've both put most of our work on hiatus, what with Dither getting an actual JOB, and me with the ominous RL (Real Life) imposing on me, and we noticed the overwhelming flow of crapfics in the Zim section. Don't be too surprised if the current trends of 'Nick-dooming' and 'pointless self-insertion' continue for a period of no less than the rest of eternity...  
  
Thank you's and Kudos out to everyone who reads and reviews, this one's for you. I like Kudos ... I think? KUPO?  
  
"TURNIP?"  
  
Dither: Well, here we are. An Utena/ DDR/ Video Games in General parody ... it's just neat. And wait 'til you see what we're gonna do with the Almighty Tallest! Definitely helps if you've seen Utena before, otherwise, it's just a ... well ... regardless, this story is going to set new standards. (which other fics won't follow, but we'll still set them)  
  
"Let me show you the Ends of the World!"  
  
Shifts car into higher gear, throws shirt open, leaps onto the front of the car  
  
Rhythmic chant "Touga! Touga! Touga! Touga!"  
  
Anyone for a cold shower? 


	2. Scene 2

Invader Zim Movie 3: Doom Doom Revolutionary Invader Zim  
  
Written by Lord Timothy Also by Dither  
Scene 2  
Fades In  
  
Fade in goes straight from black to the exterior of Zim's house. There are some various early-morning noises, like birds chirping, a rooster cuckooing, etc. There are also some very Zim noises, like pigs squealing, things exploding, and cows  
  
Zim(OS): Rising up from the interior of the house NO~!  
  
Camera cuts to inside of the house - straight to the TV screen. The words "Game Over" are flashing, over and over, and over again. Each time they flash, the camera cuts closer, and at a diagonal, making the whole thing appear much more drastic and horrible  
  
Camera cuts to front of Zim, who is screaming, holding onto his head, and shaking violently  
  
Zim: NO~!  
  
Game: GAME OVER!!! Please try again.  
  
Zim: CURSE YOU~!!  
  
Zim's eyes are drained of color, and are much wider - and very glossy  
  
Zim: Lost AGAIN! This infernal game!  
  
Zim begins to keel over backwards, but the rolls forward again with a whiplash sound  
  
Zim: GIVE ME THE POWER I SO RIGHTLY DESERVE!  
  
Game: Almost shouting to rival Zim Press the X button to TRY AGAIN.  
  
Zim: Heaving the controller at the floor I CAN'T let this filthy game of DITR get the better of ME!  
  
Zim turns very suddenly, and looks around wildly, almost insanely ... as if he weren't insane enough as it is  
  
Zim: I will RESUME after I have attended SKOOL. Perhaps some time away will do me good...  
  
GIR: WOOHOO! It's MY turn!  
  
Camera goes to view from door as Zim stomps towards it  
  
GIR shoves the controller in his mouth and proceeds to play the game as such  
  
Scene changes to at Skool. It is almost lunchtime. The camera does a dramatic sweep from the back of the classroom forward, and then cuts straight to Zim, who is morbidly tired ... just try to imagine that. His eyes are totally bloodshot (his real eyes showing through the lenses)  
  
Zim: Half sleep-mumbling Gotta ... beat ... the game. I WILL beat the game.  
  
Ms. Bitters is continuing her lecture on the Immune System from the previous day  
  
Ms. Bitters: And thus... without even realizing its own HORRIBLE mistake, the body viciously attacks and DESTROYS its OWN cells. This is known as Autoimmunity, and is responsible for your LACK of apparent brain CELLS. In the end, the entire organism is victim to its OWN defenses.  
  
Ms. Bitters' head whip around with whoosh-y noises  
  
Ms. Bitters: Questions? Comments? And the pointing accusingly at Dib with a whip-crack Yes DIB?  
  
Camera cuts to close-up of Dib. A single flesh-colored rose spins in the corner. Dib raises his hand. Ms. Bitters glares at him  
  
Ms. Bitters: What IS it Dib?  
  
Dib: Why are we learning about Immunity and Viruses now, instead of in Biology?  
  
Ms. Bitters: I didn't WANT to be a Skool Teacher you know.  
  
Dib: Huh?  
  
Ms. Bitters: But majoring in the Occult isn't as common these days.  
  
In the background, Zim's head thumps on the desk  
  
Dib: Are you avoiding my question?  
  
Ms. Bitters: So I chose the next most ruthless and truly evil occupation I could.  
  
Dib: A teacher?  
  
Ms. Bitters: No, a lawyer. The teacher position came later.  
  
The lunch bell rings  
  
Ms. Bitters: Pointing to the door Government-engineered meats and genetically altered plants await your ruthless mastication. Go and feed yourselves, my pretties.  
  
The kids dash out, except for Zim, who slowly raises his head and looks around, confused. Dib walks by him and pokes him in the eyes, and runs out laughing  
  
Zim slowly gets up, and we watch him stagger to the cafeteria. The camera follows him down the hall, where children slam locker door and scribble on walls and fall over in general pain  
  
Iggins and a group of similar children march past Zim, knocking him off- balance so he smacks into another kid and a locker.  
  
Zim: Zim looks up angrily Filthy, stinking...  
  
Zim notices the back of Iggins' shirt, which says ... something about Doom Doom Revolution  
  
Zim: Eh? Squints, rubs his eyes, and looks again. Iggins and the group are gone  
  
Camera fades to inside the cafeteria; Zim slides his tray along and is splattered with food as it hits the tray. He starts to smoke a little, but he is too out of it to notice. He sits down. He stares at the tray in front of him. His imagination slowly turns it into a dancing penguin with a hockey mask  
  
Penguin: We're WAITING for you Zim. We have the POWER...  
  
Zim: What IS THIS POWER?  
  
Penguin: It's the power ... the power to ... REVOLUTIONIZE THE WORLD!  
  
Zim: How CAN I obtain this power?  
  
Penguin: That is for you to discover Zim. Before I go, I have one word of advice...  
  
Zim: WHAT!? Tell me!  
  
Penguin: Duck.  
  
Zim: Narrowing his eyes What duck?  
  
A muffin hits Zim in the side of the head. He looks up, to see Dib stifling laughter. A muffin is rotating in the corner of the screen, it falls and hits Dib on the head. Zim laughs and points  
  
Looking down again, Zim sees the penguin is gone, and his food is normal again. Looking back up, he looks around the room. Dib and Gaz are at a table alone. In the corner sit Keef and Gretchen and other outcasts. Zim shudders  
  
At another, closer table sit Chuck and Sara and other popular students. At the table to his immediate left, there's a swarm of people crowded around something. Zim stands up, is hit with another muffin, shrugs, and goes over to investigate. Iggins is standing in the middle of the group  
  
As Zim stares, there is a pan up Iggins, as he stands proudly on the table, showing off his Doom Doom Revolution shirt and player's ring. Pristine lavender roses sort of arrogantly rotate in each of the four corners of the screen, and when Iggins smiles, there is a glint of light at the corner of his mouth  
  
Iggins: ...so, of course, I said "Taste cold steel feeble Dancing Pig-Demon of Heck!" Iggins raises an arm dramatically. The crowd around him "ooo's" He was no match for me at all. I was SO~ disappointed. I thought the final boss would be more challenging. But the SECRET Final Boss - the one that you fight if you beat the game in under 20 minutes, now THERE was a challenge! But I managed to perform the super special Doom Doom WAVE of CONSIDERABLE Discomfort, and he was done for. The crowd "ahh's"  
  
Iggins: And so THAT was how I beat Doom Doom Revolution. The power to REVOLUTIONIZE THE WORLD Striking a dramatic pose ...will be mine!  
  
Smolga: IGGINS ROCKS!  
  
The force of Smolga's yell knocks a number of students over, a couple fly against a wall, one crashes through a window, some get stuck in the cafeteria ceiling  
  
Zim: Wading through a mound of unconscious children YOU!  
  
Iggins: Yes?  
  
Zim: YOU~!  
  
Iggins: YES?!  
  
Zim: You ... seek the power to Pointing straight up at the ceiling, the camera changes so we are looking up at Zim, and we see some children fall out of the ceiling REVOLUTIONIZE THE WORLD Rose petals cascade down around Zim as he points heavenward  
  
Camera angle returning to normal, Zim assumes a Mr. Burns' pose, with his fingers touching - you can almost hear him saying "Excellent"  
  
Zim(Cont'd): ...as well?  
  
Iggins: Spotting Zim's ring AH-HAH! Pointing at Zim's ring with a shotgun-firing sound I see you are a Stretching out the 'oo' sound in the word DUELIST as well! You hardly stand a chance against the likes of ME!  
  
Zim: I see ... if I must DEFEAT you to GAIN this power, then so BEE it! We see a small obese bee spinning in the corner of the screen  
  
Iggins: Looking smug Is that a CHALLENGE? Have you even beaten the game yet?  
  
Zim: Um... well... no.  
  
Iggins: Challenge me when you've beaten the game, Saying the word with considerable disgust NEWBIE.  
  
Zim watches Iggins walk off, and a single, alien-shaped, sickly green rose spins in the corner of the screen  
  
Zim: Don't worry, IGGINS... I'll defeat YOU soon enough...  
  
Zim does squeeze-y fist and is hit in the head with another muffin  
  
Zim: D'oh!  
  
Fade out  
  
End Scene 2  
  
A/N:  
  
Lord Timothy: Behold! The fastest update to a fic... Striking a heroic pose EVER! I hope that the extent of reviews on this fic will be more than 2. OmegaGIR, my other fic, is basically done, it just needs some major scrubbing. So it should be posted by the end of the month, supposing I remember it exists. Then I'll start... the Spelling Bee of DOOM! It is in my best interest to finish this first, though.  
  
Closing Quotes:  
  
"They're always after me lucky neck-meats."  
  
"I made MASHED PO~TA~TOS!"  
  
**GASP** "It's got CHICKEN LEGS..."  
  
Dither: Still trying to figure out how we're going to introduce MiniMoose into the series. Originally MiniMoose was to be introduced in an episode called "Nubs of Doom" which was written by the Zim staff, and even finished in-so-far-as voice acted as well. It was one of the episodes that was canned and will never air, but we may wind up copying the concept and writing our own version so we can start using MiniMoose.  
  
We'd rather avoid the sudden introduction they gave him in the X-mas episode...  
  
"Yep, been with me the WHOLE time..."  
  
Another canned episode we've got in the works is our own rendition of another canned episode "It Feeds on Noodles" which was supposed to feature Zim as a noodle-hungering vampire that used chopsticks as fangs. In the Conqueror In-Crowd (which will be on hold for a period no less than until I get somebody's HELP!), I make mention of "WokMeaties" which is my own invention - a fast-food place similar to McMeaties, but serving an Oriental cuisine.  
  
Anyway, I seem to have exhausted my vocabulary for the moment, I will be back with a vengeance for the next scene, and hopefully, will get to work on a new fic of my own.  
  
Zim: "GIR! I can't THINK! Help ME~!"  
  
Zim bangs his head on the TV  
  
GIR: "Hehe ... Master's head-banging"  
  
--Filthy Juice-Sucker Tim 


	3. Scene 3

Invader Zim Movie 3: Doom Doom Revolutionary Invader Zim  
  
Written by Lord Timothy Also by Dither  
Scene 3  
Fades In  
  
The screen displays the text message "3 Days Later", and 4 completely mismatched roses spin in the corners of the screen  
  
Fades in on Zim sitting in front of his TV with his face stuck to the literally stuck to the screen  
  
There is a rush of air as Zim slowly falls backwards and a loud "pop" sound as his face comes off the TV, and he falls backwards with a thud  
  
Game: Congratulations! You have beaten DOOM DOOM REVOLUTION!  
  
Zim: Have I now?  
  
Game: YES! Here's ... a COOKIE!  
  
CD slot shoots a cookie out that falls and lands betweens Zim's eyes, which are dull red. Rose petals burst forth from somewhere and gently cascade over Zim  
  
Zim: Eh? Where's my power to bring the revolution?  
  
Zim: Sits up crazed WHERE'S MY POWER TO REVOLUTIONIZE THE WORLD?  
  
Game: Now that you've beaten the game, you are ready to battle in THE DUELISTS'ARENA!  
  
Zim: REVO-LUTION! REBO-WUTION! WEBO-WUSHUN!! Pauses in rant Duelist? Arena?  
  
Game: Pay a visit to your local ENDS OF THE WORLD outlet, and visit the DUELIST ARENA, where the finest DOOM DOOM REVOLUTIONISTS meet!  
  
Zim blinks, his eyes crack a little  
  
Game: Play head-to-head with your friends and compete for the power to REVOLUTIONIZE THE WORLD!  
  
Zim: Frustrated So THAT is what the MEAT-child spoke of. FINE! Squeeze-y fist I guess I must GO to this 'Battle Arena' that the game speaks of to obtain my AMAZING POWER.  
  
Zim wheels around, looking around. His eyes are still quite dull, and cracked from blinking for the first time in 3 days  
  
Zim: GIR!! Come to your AMAZING MASTER!  
  
There's a rumbling. GIR bursts through the floor tiling, rebounds off the ceiling and wall before landing at Zim's feet. A rain of tacquitos follows him, showering the both of them, and hitting Zim in the eyes repeatedly  
  
Zim: GIR! I have defeated the GAME. You will accompany me to the Ends of the World so I can gain the power to Striking a dramatic pose REVOLUTIONIZE THE WORLD!! There is an explosion and rose petals fall from the ceiling, mixed with more tacquitos  
  
A couple of arm-things extend from the ceiling of the Base and clap  
  
Zim is hit in the eyes with more tacquitos, and rubs his eyes furiously  
  
GIR: But I wanna beat the game too!  
  
Zim: There's no TIME GIR! REVOLUTION AWAITS! Another tacquito falls on Zim's head  
  
GIR: My tacquitos want to play too!  
  
Zim: RR~! Grabs GIR - cuts to dramatic view of Zim holding him over his head  
  
Zim throws GIR through a window, throws on his disguise, grabs GIR's dog- suit, and marches out the door  
  
It is early evening. There is a whoosh-y sound, and the camera pans around the neighborhood, we see a brief montage of Zim-and-GIR-walking clips, and then suddenly we are at Dib's house  
  
Camera pushes through the front door and into the living room. Mysterious Mysteries goes to a commercial break. Gaz wanders in  
  
There is a slow pan up Gaz. Dark, evil-looking roses spin in the four corners of the screen. She notices them, and throws something directly at the screen. It goes black as though hit by something, and goes back to normal  
  
Dib: HEY Gaz ... what do you suppose ZIM is up to?  
  
Gaz: Why would I know anything about your stupid friend?  
  
Dib: He's missed three days of Skool AND HE'S NOT MY FRIEND! He must be PLOTTING something. Maybe I should go check it out. I'll catch him RED- HANDED!  
  
Gaz: Yeah. Whatever. I'll stay here and ... uh ... guard the house.  
  
Dib: Getting up and dashing to the door That's the spirit Gaz! I'll try to be back before midnight. Opens the door and dashes out  
  
Gaz: Man, I thought he'd NEVER leave. Sits down on couch  
  
Front door bursts open again and Dib sticks his head through  
  
Dib: Mysterious Mysteries is a rerun, so you don't have to tap-  
  
Gaz hurls something that hits the door closed. Dib's head gets smacked in the door, and he falls backwards outside. The door bangs open, and then shut behind him  
  
Gaz: Inhaling deeply and then exhaling Ah~! Blissful solitude.  
  
The TV is suddenly VERY loud  
  
TV: ATTENTION GAMERS! THE REVOLUTION IS HERE!  
  
Gaz looks at the T.V. Her eyes get very wide. She gets up from the couch, and walks stiffly down to Professor Membrane's lab  
  
Professor Membrane is tinkering with a ... something. There are lots of blue sparks, and he suddenly spins around and proudly displays the toaster, which now has huge conduits snaking around it, and looks almost Irken  
  
Membrane: I have done it ... AGAIN! The world can have toast once MORE! It is truly GREAT to be ME!  
  
There is a pan up the length of Membrane, a long, slow pan. He is tall. Steel roses rotate very precisely in the corners. There are yellow and pink bubbles in the background, making him out to be a bishonen. He suddenly snaps out of the trance (with a whip crack) when Gaz walks up  
  
Membrane: OH! Hi daughter! Would you like some Dramatically SPACE TOAST?  
  
Gaz: Dad, Dib went over to Zim's house.  
  
Membrane: Did he say when he would get back?  
  
Gaz: Midnight.  
  
Membrane: Midnight, eh? A perfect time to RAISE THE DEAD. Well, he knows the consequences if he tries it again.  
  
Gaz: That's not important right now ... I need to buy a game.  
  
Membrane: What kind of game, daughter?  
  
Gaz: Doom Doom Revolution.  
  
Membrane: Ah. PERFECT! An excellent example of a game that increases brain activity, hand-eye coordination, and dries out those pesky tear ducts. Here's some money. Hands Gaz a wad of cash Run along now, and be back before too late.  
  
Gaz turns and walks up the stairs and out the front door. Camera does cool pan up the stairs, and through some dark shadows and bright lights, and ends up at Zim standing just outside a giant building.  
  
There is a pan across the building. The front of a great big red car is sticking out, high over the doors, and a large neon man is sitting on the hood. The words "Ends of the World" are splashed across the front. All the while, 4 little red cars are spinning in each corner  
  
Camera cuts back to Zim again. He walks in the front doors, which slide open and shut with uber-space age automatic neatness  
  
The inside is BIG. And PRETTY. And full of NEAT VIDEO GAMES. Kids and teenagers and even adults are playing games on consoles all over the place. There is LOTS of NOISE  
  
Zim: So this is the ENDS OF THE WORLD? Where is this supposed Duelists' Arena?  
  
GIR: (BLARP) Why don't you ask the UR~! Store Employee-sticky-meat guy?  
  
GIR is looking around. His eyes are swiveling so fast, a little smoke issues from inside his mask. Suddenly he screams and runs off to play a game. He runs between the legs of numerous people, knocking them over  
  
Zim: GIR! GET BACK HERE!  
  
GIR has completely vanished in the sea of people  
  
Zim: Though I'd rather not seek help from these FILTHY Earthanoids, this place is GIGANTIC! Its interior is comparable to the assembly halls of Conventia!!  
  
Zim grabs a nearby employee wearing a white suede jacket with coat tails. The man has a purple mullet. He also has a pot-belly. And is very short. And pasty-white skin. Hee hee  
  
Zim: You!  
  
Employee: Me?  
  
Zim: You have won ... SOMETHING MAGICAL!  
  
Employee: I have?  
  
Zim: You have WON the opportunity to tell the mighty ZIM where he might be able to compete in this "DOO-A-LIST AIR-E-UHH".  
  
Employee: Ah, well that's easy! Just head straight ... Looks around vaguely, and then suddenly points THAT way.  
  
Zim: Is that ALL?!  
  
Employee: No, no. Spraying Zim with spittle LISTEN! This is IMPORTANT! Continue until you reach the the huge fountains ... of WATER.  
  
Zim: Shuddering And then?  
  
Employee: Do you have your Doom Rose Seal?  
  
Zim holds up his clawed hands to show the ring  
  
Employee: Good, because you'll need it to get into the arena, and you'll also need to have beaten the GAME.  
  
Zim: Yes, yes. I defeated that miserable GAME. It took me nearly FOUR PERILOUS DAYS, but I defeated it.  
  
Employee: Four days? Laughs You may be in trouble then. Most of the contestants beat it BEFORE IT CAME OUT! There is a dramatic pause  
  
Zim is staring at the Employee  
  
Employee: Anyway, there'll be some STAIRS that spiral up and around. There's a gondola in the middle, but its OUT OF ORDER right now, so you'll have to take the STAIRS. At the TOP of those STAIRS, of course, is the arena.  
  
Zim: Patting the Employee on the arm I commend your efforts, I go now to claim the POWER to ... Music gets ready to swell for another "Revolutionize the World" but stops  
  
Employee: But you can't go there yet.  
  
Zim: WHAT?! Tackles the Employee Are you THREATENING ME?!  
  
Employee: No, you just can't-  
  
Zim: WELL ARE YOU?!  
  
Employee: I said I wasn't-  
  
Zim: HOW DARE YOU THREAT-Y MEAT!  
  
Employee: You have to have a challenge before you can duel.  
  
Zim: Eh? Oh. BUT WHO WOULD CHALLENGE ZIM'S MIGHTY FISTS OF ... FISTS OF ... THING ... that ... bad ... FISTS OF THING THAT BAD!  
  
Employee: Directly opposite of the arena STAIRS is the elevator for the Duelists' Lounge. There you can socialize and challenge your fellow Duelists for the power to REVOLUTIONIZE THE WORLD.  
  
Zim looks around puzzled because there was no flair of music or burst of rose petals. Then he notices the slow rain of rose petals that has been falling constantly the entire time  
  
Employee: Nobody is allowed into the actual ARENA until a challenge is made. The current champion must accept all challenges.  
  
Zim: You seem to know a lot about this "Duelist Arena".  
  
Employee: Looking mysterious You would be surprised how much I know about ... things, Zim. I KNOW things.  
  
The employee stalks off mysteriously. Zim PONDERS IN THOUGHT  
  
Zim: Wait a minute, I'd didn't tell you my- Looking up to find that the Employee had disappeared name?  
  
GIR wanders back, chewing on a game controller cable  
  
Zim: Oh well. Come on GIR. I have discovered the location of The Arena.  
  
GIR slurps the cable up like spaghetti. Zim shudders  
  
GIR: O~KAY!  
  
Zim and GIR walk along, passing the fountains, and stare at the long spiraling STAIRS that disappear into the sky ... ceiling ... thing  
  
Fade out  
  
End of Scene 3  
  
Lord Timothy and Dither: Read and Review peeps! 


	4. Scene 4

Invader Zim Movie 3: Doom Doom Revolutionary Invader Zim  
  
Written by Lord Timothy Also by Dither  
  
Scene 4  
Fades In  
  
Wide view of the Irken Armada. Camera focuses on the Massive  
  
Silly sound effects play  
  
Cut to closer view of Massive, coming towards the camera  
  
Cut to extreme close-up on Massive  
  
Camera pushes through a window, follows the length of several hallways, and comes to a stop at a door. (For those of you who have read previous Dither/Lord Tim works, this room is known as the "Tallest's Lounge." It is a room where the Almighty Tallest snack ... and lounge)  
  
There is a bizarre intro sound effect-deal-y, and silly music begins to play. The door opens with a whoosh, curtains pull back, and we see a strange puppet-show get-up. A crudely painted backdrop (part of it is upside-down) is behind a raised board, where two puppets with likeness akin to the Almighty Tallest bob up and down  
  
Purple: I wonder, I wonder, are you wondering what I'm wondering?  
  
Red: Hark! Turning to Purple Yonder! I want those snacks of yourn. Give unto ME!  
  
Purple: Coveting snacks But these are MINE snacks. Get your own.  
  
Red: But those are the ONLY snacks in the room. They're SPECIAL snacks. And I want them.  
  
Purple: Well, they are MINE.  
  
Red: Fine. We shall fight for them.  
  
Purple: Fight?  
  
Red: Of course. We shall fight to see WHO gets the POWER of the snacks.  
  
Purple: But what if I don't want to fight?  
  
Red: You don't get to CHOOSE, because YOU have the snacks.  
  
Purple: Why not just SHARE the snacks?  
  
Red: HUWAH!  
  
Curtains drop as the Red Puppet tackles the Purple puppet. A brief struggle is heard. Camera retraces steps through the corridors, and cuts to a view outside of Massive  
  
Fade out  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Fade In  
  
Zim winds up outside the Duelists' Lounge. He walks through and encounters a peculiar, yet homely-looking room  
  
There is a blazing fireplace, comfortable-looking chairs and elegant wooden tables. Roses are carved into every piece of furniture in sight. Enormous vases stuffed with roses are on every available surface  
  
In one corner is a grand piano, on which a deathly-skinny, large-headed, blue-haired man is playing. On the opposite side of the room is a buffet at which people are standing around, gorging themselves  
  
Zim: Such splendor ... even the Conventia buffet does not compare!  
  
GIR: Hey lookie! RO~SIES!  
  
Zim: GIR! SILENCE. You must appear as a NORMAL human earth-dog!  
  
A random Duelist walks by  
  
Random Duelist: Sounding bored Hey, look ... an alien dog that can talk.  
  
Zim: Grabbing the random Duelist by the collar and dragging him towards GIR That's NORMAL HUMAN EARTH-Alien dog ... TO YOU!  
  
GIR: Waving his nub-y arms I gonna play in the punch!  
  
Zim throws the Duelist on the ground and looks around wildly. Everyone is ignoring him. GIR runs over and leaps in the punchbowl  
  
Zim: NONE OF YOU SAW THAT!  
  
The random Duelist gets up, brushes himself off, and walks away. Everyone continues to ignore Zim  
  
Zim: EH? Huh? Eh? Well! Eh? ... I guess nobody DID see that.  
  
Zim scans the room. Everyone has the appearance of hardcore gamers  
  
Zim peers into the next room, which appears to be a throne room. Other Duelists are standing in small groups, talking in a leisurely way. Zim begins to approach a group, but they mysteriously part around him, but maintain a level of ignore-him-ing  
  
One figure approaches Zim and taps him on the shoulder. Zim jerks away, surprised  
  
View pans up the length of the one who approached Zim. He has a spooky familiarity about him. He is dressed all in an all-black, form-fitting, duelist uniform. His eyes glow spookily-red, and is crowned with a muss of red hair. Crimson red. SPOOKY crimson red  
  
Zim: And who might you be?  
  
Teenager: I might be real, though if Reality wants to play games, as sometimes it does, I might also be Frazier.  
  
Zim: I see... Frazier. Are you a Duelist as well?  
  
Frazier: Only by day. By night I fight the forces of evil. And on weekends I sell dictionaries door-to-door.  
  
Zim: Confused Fine ... then. Tell me ... Fray-ZURE ... TELL ME HOW ... how I can REVOLUTIONIZE THE WORLD!  
  
The room echoes with those words. Everyone stops in mid-conversation and stares. Frazier stands perfectly still. Zim kinda waves and shrugs  
  
Zim: Yeah ... revolution ... that's right. Heh ... heh.  
  
A spooky-looking ferret crawls up to sit on Frazier's shoulder. Its eyes glow red and Zim shudders. Everyone else goes back to what they were doing  
  
Frazier: Ah ha. You seek the power. You are a fool indeed. The -  
  
Zim: Eh?  
  
Frazier: The One of Darkness, Child of the Mind, will be your downfall.  
  
Zim: Huh?  
  
Frazier: In order to achieve the power to REVOLUTIONIZE THE WORLD, you must hold the position of the champion at a designated time.  
  
Zim: Wha?  
  
Frazier: Defeat the reigning Champion.  
  
Zim: This champion controls the weather?  
  
Frazier: The one who sits upon the throne. Only by defeating him may you claim his title.  
  
Zim: Stroking his chin HM! Hm? Hm. Hm! Hm. HM. Hm? HM!  
  
Frazier: A word of warning from the wise: You are new to this realm. The champion must accept all challenges, until he is beaten, or until he receives the power.  
  
Zim: Yes, yes I understand all that ... WAIT! LIES! THAT WAS MORE THAN ONE WORD!  
  
Frazier: You will battle by way of Doom Doom Revolutionary Combat. But that will all be clear later. Go now, and challenge the Ostentatious One.  
  
Zim: Eh?  
  
Frazier: Pointing in the direction of the throne room That way.  
  
Zim dashes off towards the throne. Frazier watches him go, as his ferret grooms itself  
  
Frazier: See Turnip? Another fool. They all think they will gain the power. Only I know the truth. But still I stand here, in this room. I suppose I have a role yet to play in the games of the Ends of the World.  
  
Frazier strokes Turnip the ferret and it nuzzles his hand. It leers at the back of Zim's head and its eyes glow red briefly  
  
View switches to Zim standing before the throne. Iggins is looking arrogant. Zim scowls at him  
  
Zim: YOU! IGGINS! I challenge you to a Duel!  
  
Iggins: You? Do you really think you can beat me? I'm the best gamer there EVER was! I've beaten more levels than are actually in the GAME! I have ALL the secret items! I've unlocked more bonus material than anyone was ever meant to find!  
  
Zim: ENOUGH TALK! Zim will defeat your feat-I-ness ... NOW!  
  
Iggins: Iggins' eyes bulge Then let's get ready for ... DOOM DOOM COMBAT!  
  
There is an explosion of roses behind Iggins and he strikes a pose  
  
Fade out  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Fade In  
  
Zim is stalking up the stairs, looking determined. In the background, a voice very similar to Zim's computer is belting out the lines of an incomprehensible song  
  
Computer: Doom! Apocalypse! Ragnarok! People being born! People dying too! Darkness! Lots of darkness! Way too much darkness! More Doom! Darkness Doom! Mumble, mumble, mumble, mumble!  
  
Zim reaches the top of the spiral staircase, panting. He collapses, and GIR leaps off the back of his head, where he was riding on top of Zim's ID Pak  
  
Computer: Mokushi kushimo shimoku kumoshi moshiku shikumo...  
  
Zim: Shaking a fist up at the general direction of the annoying music What is it SAYING?!  
  
Iggins: Smirking Welcome to the arena, foolish Duelist.  
  
Zim: Weakly shaking a fist at Iggins We will see who the real fool is ... soon enough.  
  
Iggins: Ah, but you will find I'm not so easily beaten.  
  
Zim levels his glare at Iggins and squints all concentrate-y like  
  
Zim: I have confidence in my skills, and you should pose NO threat! SO HUWAH!  
  
Iggins: Then let us begin.  
  
Zim: After you, your Champion-ness.  
  
Iggins: HUWAH! Be amazed by my amazing Bob-like gaming powers!  
  
Iggins leaps forward onto a DOOM STOMP PAD and giant spotlights are directed towards him. A humongous view screen appears, and Iggins' character materializes onscreen with a shower of roses  
  
Iggins' character is tall with long, wavy green hair and is dressed in a white Duelist uniform  
  
Iggins: Sword of Jeff, grant me the power to REVOLUTIONIZE THE WORLD!  
  
On-screen there is a shower of rose petals and a huge, magnificent sword materializes in his character's hands  
  
Iggins: Iggins turns back to face Zim, who has finally gotten to his feet So where is YOUR controller, Duelist?  
  
Zim: Stumbles over next to Iggins GIR!  
  
GIR, still in doggy guise, falls face-first onto the ground next to Zim ... from the sky. Somehow  
  
Slow-motion: Zim grabs GIR around his doggy-waist, and GIR leans back. The zipper by his head opens, and Zim reaches inside and withdraws a ... SWORD  
  
Zim: Tossing the sword away RR~!  
  
Slow-motion: GIR leans back again and Zim pulls out a ... MUFFIN  
  
Zim: Tossing the muffin over his shoulder It's in here somewhere!  
  
Slow-motion: GIR leans back, and Zim pulls out ... the game controller! He poses with GIR for a second and snaps the controller's cord like a whip. Lightning bolts and roses appear behind him for the duration of the pose ... a couple seconds  
  
Zim drops GIR on the ground and GIR's eyes well up with tears  
  
Iggins: You're going to battle me with THAT? Do you REALIZE that this is DIFFERENT from the game? You gotta be KIDDING me!  
  
Zim cracks the cord like a whip and it plugs into the game console  
  
Zim: Yes, ... I am a ... kid ... as it were ... of course. ENOUGH TALK-Y! FIGHT-Y ... er... NOW!  
  
Zim clenches controller tightly, thumbs poised in a ready position  
  
Zim's character materializes in a lesser explosion of a florist's nightmare. His character looks like a skinny man with short, bright orange hair, glasses, and a long black trench coat ... hehe. He's also wearing a black pointy witch hat. He has a significantly less magnificent sword, as well  
  
Zim: EH? Where is Zim's OWN mighty blade?! I earned it myself!  
  
Iggins: I have the Sword of Jeff, the best blade, and mark of the Champion. You just have a sword. That's the way it works.  
  
Zim: Then I shall get that blade once you are beaten you. HYAH!  
  
Iggins stomps on the START button. There is a brief loading screen with exploding roses and then the game begins  
  
Zim starts hitting the buttons in random combinations. On the screen, his character leaps forward with his blade, running around frantically and slashing randomly with his wimpy sword. Iggins' character easily dodges each attack  
  
Iggins: Button-mashing isn't going to help you. You won't beat me if you don't know what you're doing!  
  
Iggins' character ducks a sideways slash, comes up next to Zim's character and hits him in the face full-on with the hilt of his sword. Zim's character stumbles back several paces, sporting a nosebleed  
  
Iggins: Presses the buttons with his feet leisurely Isn't this game SO realistic? You're character's even got a nosebleed. It took me 2 hours to perfect that attack.  
  
Zim: Mashing furiously I won't lose so easily!  
  
Zim's character raises his blade over his head and rushes towards Iggins' character, in a downward slash. The two blades meet in midair, and Iggins' sword cuts Zim's in two. He backs off, looking surprised-like at the hilt in his hand, and frowns, shrugging to Zim  
  
Iggins: AHA! Critical hit! Now you have NO chance of beating me!  
  
Zim: How? Why did my blade break? You cheat!  
  
Iggins: The Sword of Jeff is far superior to your character's sword, as are my gaming skills to yours.  
  
Zim: RR~! I cannot give up! Not until I attain the POWER TO REVOLUTIONIZE THE WORLD!  
  
A blizzard of rose petals whips down, spiraling around Zim's character. He draws back, and begins a dash, letting out a shrill ulating battle cry. Iggins matches the movement, also yelling. The characters meet in the middle, and a giant rose envelops the two of them  
  
Fade out  
  
END SCENE 4  
  
A/N:  
  
Lord Timothy: The update is here! WOO! Toast is ON THE HOUSE! *Ahem* It's about time...  
Dither: Um, yeah. It took me a long time to finish the editing for this chapter because I'm ... lazy. I've been busy and tired, and sleep takes precedence over even this fic. And, in spite of all of the various delays, I'm disappointed with this chapter in general.  
  
Maybe I'm just picky. 


End file.
